


swept me off my feet

by blueseasandchestnuts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Slice of Life, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueseasandchestnuts/pseuds/blueseasandchestnuts
Summary: Celebrating your anniversary can be a tiny bit difficult if you didn't keep track of the date.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	swept me off my feet

“Right. Okay. Uhhh, I think it was July 28. It was one of the days just before the full moon. Either 28th or 29th.”

Remus is sitting cross-legged on his bed, glaring at last year’s calendar when Sirius snatches it from under his nose and throws himself down next to him. 

“Let me see. No, it can’t have been the 28th, it was definitely a Friday, definitely the 29th, I had to go back the same day, remember? We always have fish and chips for dinner on Fridays, I’m absolutely cert—”

“Unbelievable. You remember what you had for dinner over a year ago, but you can’t remember our first kiss!”

“I do! Clearly I do, I’m telling you it was on the day I left and it was a Friday in July before the full moon. So it’s the 29th for sure! I only remember the fish and chips because we tried a new place and clearly the hygiene standards were abysmal, I had the worst food poisoning for da— OW, what the fuck?!” 

Remus gives him a stern look and Sirius has the decency to look the tiniest bit shameful. He grabs the pillow from where it landed after it bounced off his head and sets it on his lap with a huff. 

“I refuse to count our anniversary as _the day Sirius got food poisoning off battered cod_.” 

Sirius has to agree that’s not exactly ideal. “Mm, that doesn’t sound very romantic, does it? Look, it’s not even about the kiss, it’s about us getting together, don’t you think so?” 

Judging by his expression, Remus doesn’t, in fact, _think so_. 

“And how are you picking the date on that?”

“Well, you could argue everything was set in motion when I arrived. First time we spent time together during the holidays, just us two?” Sirius tries, raising an eyebrow. 

Remus still doesn’t look impressed.

“When did you arrive?”

“Uh. Week and a bit before the moon? I don’t actually remember...”

“Fuck’s sake, I was so sure you can tell me the exact date based on whether you had Tuesday porridge or Wednesday ham omelette.”

“Prick.” 

Another pillow flies at Sirius’s face. 

“You don’t remember either, how am I the bad guy?” he whines, stacking the pillow on top of the previous one. 

Remus shrugs. “You were the one to bring it up.”

“Hmm. Let’s just say last weekend of July, then, how about that? It doesn’t even matter, we were dancing around one another for a good few months before that, so it’s all very subjective.”

“I suppose a rough date will have to do. We missed it anyway,” Remus says, moving to lie on his back. “Alas, here I remain, unswept off my feet and—”

“Woah, wait a minute, why do I have to do the sweeping, can it not be mutual?”

“Yeah, fair enough. Scratch that. Here we both are, unswept off our feet and tragically heartbroken. It’s all your fault,” Remus sighs, clutching dramatically at his chest.

“Wanker. I’ll show you heartbreak,” Sirius grumbles before grabbing the numerous pillows now surrounding him and attacking viciously. There'll be other opportunities for celebrating, anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@swottypotter](/users/swottypotter/)'s 10 Days of Healing — Wolfstar Comfort Mini-Fest. I hope you like it :) 
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://blueseasandchestnuts.tumblr.com/).


End file.
